Beautiful Voice
by beautifuldisaster19
Summary: Rose is an undiscovered singer. She doesn't believe in her talent but that's about to change when she gets dragged to a singing competition called Beautiful Voices and meets a certain Russian who is a judge and mentor. Can she break through his tough judge persona or can he take the fear of being herself from her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nerves

(Rpov)

Deep breath. In. Out. I can do this.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Rose, you have an amazing voice, it's time for you to show it off." Lissa's green eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"What if they don't think so?"

The 'they' I am referring to are the judges. The judges to one of the most popular singing competitions on the planet, Beautiful Voices. A competition where I must face their backs and sing much like the Voice except the world votes whether or not the judges chairs are turned. Assuming they press the button that will turn their chair once there are enough votes. So not only do I have to face the judges but I also have to win over basically the whole freaking world because they all watch this blasted competition.

"They will. I didn't sign you up for nothing."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way…" I say with a snarl and a grimace. Let's just say that when I woke up this morning I had no knowledge of even knowing I was going to be in the studio of the auditions let alone participating in it.

"Your welcome." She responds with a tone of sadistic sweetness.

I'm about to open my mouth with another remark when a producer bursts through the curtains, "Contestant number 331, you're up next!"

Oh my… world swallow me up now!

"Don't suck!" Christian oh so helpfully demands with a smirk and arm draped around a giggling Lissa. Those two are absolutely disgusting, if I didn't feel like I was about to be sick I would call him a not so child appropriate name. That'll have to wait until later, but until then I walk back towards the entrance of the stage.

I'm handed a mike as stand there. I don't notice it being thrown into my hands until I realize I'm gripping it like a life line. "Don't suck!" is on repeat in my brain as I wait my turn and barely listen to what's going on. I take a deep breath and close my eyes and barely hear a faint Russian accent in the far off distance just before I walk out to meet my fate…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't not own Vampire Academy nor the song.

Chapter 2: The soul

(Dpov)

My chair turns back around to face the audience and the lights dim. So far I have no faith in the people auditioning this year. It seems they lack talent from every which end, they can't hit notes, stay in time or even sing with tone. But what frustrates me beyond belief is the fact that none of them sings with the emotion a true artist needs. Yes, a lot of musicians can sing pretty well, they just don't have what I want. No scratch that, what I need. I don't need an artist with just a 'face' for the business like the Tasha girl that just left. No I need a soul. So far I haven't found it. The lights turn off and then abruptly lights back up into different colored spot lights.

The guitar begins with a slow but unrecognizable song. It must be original or very unknown. I'm still debating when the voice starts singing.

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

You could tell she was nervous but it didn't deter from the beautiful nature of the voice. Nor did it escape my notice that it was raw and real.

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the level of votes from viewers raising faster than I have ever seen.

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

As soon as that notes finishes the votes are enough for me to press my button. I do so immediately. I don't do that so quickly ever and the gasps from the audience proves that it didn't go by unnoticed by them that I did so. However that leaves my mind when my chair turns and I see an angel in front of me bathed in a blue glow from the lights with her eyes closed and a beautiful melody pouring through her mouth.

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

With the last phrase she opens her eyes and I watch them widen in shock when she sees that all the judge's chairs are turned and standing in front of the big purple chairs waiting all with slack jaws, excluding mine as I sport a blank mask revealing nothing.

Ivan is the one to break the chaos that had ensued from the audience that is now behind us.

"What's your name Love?" he says in his fake English accident in attempt to lighten the awed and solemn mood.

"Rose Hathaway." The angel says now with less of an awe. But only by a little bit.

"Well Rose Hathaway, you are simply amazing! Who would have thought such a beautiful voice could even be produced?"

That's all that he can say before another wave of applause ensues.

"Thank you!" Rose practically whispers with red cheeks, nobody could even hear her though but by the obvious response and her mouth movement was enough.

Once the praise from the audience finally ceases the judges commence the act of trying to get Rose on their team. Ivan compliments her voice. Mia raves about the outfit. That included words like fitted jeans, ankle combat boots then complicated terms like black crop top. Or something like that, I don't know I was too focused on her and her presence. Kirova admits she loves the voice but hates the image. Too rock starry for her. As if.

Rose looks exasperated but the time I can speak, I had remained silent and blank faced during the whole ordeal. That's why it surprises her when I say "Your voice is by far the best I have ever heard, but that's not what got me to turn around. No what made me turn was what I heard in the voice, that emotion I felt. But you hold back some, you're afraid to let it all out so I need to work with you so I can find a way to unlock that part and I know you want to too." I could feel the stares not only from my fellow judges but from the audience as well. They had never heard me say so much to a contestant auditioning. Rose was the only one who didn't seem to notice as she had simply started to nod her head. She agreed with my opinion. That was a relief. However it was quickly squashed when it came time for her to pick her coach and mentor the suspense music started to play for dramatics and the crowd was eerily silent. Although my face remained clear I was jumbling on the inside. I needed her, because when she started to sing I knew I had found the soul I had been looking for.

"I pick…"

A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any comments, reviews, idea and constructive criticism. I'm open to it all! The song is Solitude by Evanescence. Until next time! ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Vampire Academy.

But I do own this idea which has to count for something right!?

Chapter 3:

(Rpov)

As the curtains pulled back I could barely see two feet in front of me as the lights were all off. Despite the silence I could still hear the breathing of the audience and the occasional whisper. I walked reluctantly and timidly towards center stage. I looked up only to see complete darkness.

There was no turning back I knew that much. Lissa had so much faith in a talent I knew I didn't have but her insistence was the only reason I was even here and her support was the only reason I was still standing on this stage.

I knew the music was about to start and I knew I wouldn't make it through the first verse if I had to stare at the audience and their sure poor reaction. I wouldn't be able to look at the disgust on the judge's faces and I couldn't stand to look at meter of number of votes and watch as it probably would sink to well below what was enough. So in that moment I decided I would get through this for Lissa but I would do it with my eyes shut.

As soon as I had made that decision the music began to play and the lights began to brighten from complete darkness to a certain dim hue of purple. I snapped my eyes shut immediately and breathed deeply until I knew my part was coming to sing.

The song I had picked was Solitude by Evanescence, it was one of my favorite songs during my most troubling of times that seemed like forever ago, but in reality it had only been a year or two ago. Just the thought of it made tears to make an appearance in my eyes. The time of abuse mentally and physically had broken me and this song had the essence that described me during that time.

Without even knowing I had blocked out everything around me as I sang and let all my emotion flow through the words and weave through the meaning behind them. Before I had even realized it the music was drawing to a close and I had one last verse to sing. I finished with as much emotion as I was willing to let out right then on national television. Then it was all over. I kept my eyes closed for a second to breathe before I had to face the rejection I knew I would see.

I opened my eyes just then and braced myself. Only I was not braced enough to be prepared for the attack of applause that I now faced. But that's not what almost knocked me over, no that was the fact that all of the judge's chairs were lit with blue indicating they had hit their button and turned for me. I looked to my right and sure enough the meter that showed the votes for the audience at home was close to bursting.

I was still frozen with shock when the first judge, Ivan, began to speak. I hardly heard him over my blood pulsing through my ears but I heard enough to know that he had asked for my name and Ivan then complimented me. The audience gave another deafening round of applause as a response. I still found myself replying in thanks despite my increasing embarrassment. I realized right then what this meant, they all wanted me on their team and I was going to have to pick which one I wanted to be on. It was still surreal but I was aware enough now to hear what was going on.

Once the cheers had settled down Ivan took charge once again but this time it was to persuade me to join his team.

"Rose you have a spectacular voice and your image has 'star' written all over it. We would work amazingly well together because of that fact alone but also your vocals, I feel, will benefit the most from being on my team," he finished with a wink and a confident grin only a star like Ivan could pull off without coming off as creepy.

Following this there were cries of approval. Mia glared at him playfully and pouted but was quickly replaced with a grin of her own as she turned to me, "Omg Rose I'm so excited, your voice is like nothing I have ever heard and omigosh your outfit is perfect, those skinny jeans compliment you perfectly and the crop top fits you amazingly! I'll be sure to take you shopping if you pick my team!" she says with an excited grin and a girly giggle. Her blond curls bounced and her eyes sparkled, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had zero interest in fashion and that my outfit was courtesy of Lissa and my lack of fashion sense. I had a feeling though that Mia and Lissa would be great friends, their personalities were very similar.

Kirova, a harsh looking women who was a music producer, spoke next with a hint of annoyance at the blond girl's overexcitement.

"You have a very distinguishable voice that has great potential and appeal you have much to work on, your image isn't quite right but with my expertise you will no doubt improve immensely to get far in this competition."

I didn't know about Kirov as my mentor, I had never liked her when I had seen her on television and I had never liked any of the music she produced nor the artists she signed. If I knew anything so far it was that Kirova would probably be my last choice in this decision.

Finally I turned my head to the last chair. It held the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was tall and his eyes could see right through you. I have had a major crush on Dimitri Belikov since I was 13 and he was 20 which was when his first major album came out. Now I was standing in front of him waiting for his comments. His words would mean the most to me. Looking at him now his face gave nothing away and I was losing hope in his opinion of me until he spoke with his Russian accent melting me and weakening my already shaking knees, "Your voice is by far the best I have ever heard, but that's not what got me to turn around. No what made me turn was what I heard in the voice, that emotion I felt. But you hold back some, you're afraid to let it all out so I need to work with you so I can find a way to unlock that part and I know you want to too."

Without even realizing I had started to nod my head entranced with his speech and how true he was. He knew what I wanted even though I didn't know myself that that was what I had wanted all along until he had said it and now it was all that made sense. He knew what needed to be done. He knew me more than I knew myself.

Overall it was a lot to consider but in the end my decision was very clear. When the music began to play signaling my decision was needed I had no regret or doubt in my choice. I looked at my choice right in the eyes as I said,

"I pick… Dimitri."

I was relieved as soon as it flowed from my mouth. I had yet to break eye contact with my new mentor so I noticed the slight turning up of his lips as soon as my decision had left mine. He stood up after a few seconds and walked towards me as I walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Welcome Rose to my team."

I smiled up at him genuinely for the first time in two years. He brought his hand out for a shake and I didn't hesitate to place my hand in his. I was not expecting however the jolt that ran up through my fingers up my arm and quick started my heart. I inhaled quickly to hide my surprise and looked up at him. His face didn't reveal a thing and he released my hand quicker than I liked. He 'smiled' then and walked back to his chair as I turned towards the exit and made my way towards Lissa and Christian. I'm not sure what just happened but I knew that everything would be alright as soon as his hand touched mine. He knew what was best for me and I found comfort in this stranger more than I ever thought I could in anyone.

Hey guys! I'm so thankful for the amazing reviews and awesome response this story has been getting! I'll update pretty regularly, once a week at the very least. Once I'm out of school updates should be more frequent. I'm very open to ideas and criticism! Thank you for the amazing support so far!

~beautifuldisaster16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for the plot!

Chapter 4:

(Dpov)

"Welcome Rose to my team."

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but notice the way the room seemed to brighten up when she did that. It was obvious from the way she sang that she was guarded and holding back, so it was a surprise when she chose my team as I had made it clear in my decision to break her of that habit if she chose me.

Her eyes were staring into mine like they had when she declared what team she would join. A piece of her beautiful hair decided to fall into her face just then. My hand went to go reach up and touch the silkiness of it and move it out of the way so it couldn't obscure her beautiful eyes from mine. However I caught myself and brought it out for a handshake instead. Nobody had noticed my stumble except for me as I had kept my face carefully set, though I had to fight for my calm persona to stay in place when her hand touched mine and the spark lit up my insides. I pulled away quickly from her entrancing hold and turned around to retreat back to my chair. The whole ordeal had only lasted seconds but my hand craved her touch and flexed at my side with the desire to run for her and hold her hand in mine.

I immediately shook the thought from my brain as I sat back down ignoring the stare of my best friend only three chairs away from mine. I knew I was going to get an ear full later but until then I would keep my head forward and keep my carefully guarded emotions at bay. With that final decision my chair turned back around and I was once again surrounded in darkness.

Hours later I was walking towards the exit of the studio to head back to my hotel. We were leaving early in the morning to head to our next stop for auditions before the actual competition began and I wanted to be in bed early in preparation for our start the next morning. However I was only 10 feet towards freedom when a voice stopped my progress.

"Wait up man!" Dammit I thought I had escaped Ivan for tonight. With a sigh I turned around leaving my face neutral not giving anything away.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you know what I'm going to say." He reprimanded before I could say anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stubbornly responded.

"Shut-up okay, I may not be the brightest but I know damn well when my best friend is interested some girl. Actually interested doesn't even begin to describe the way you acted tonight. Dare I say that you actually like the girl?" I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face. I held myself back as I came up with a last ditch effort as a rejoinder.

"Of course I actually like her, that voice-"

"Don't give me any of that 'I like her voice not her' crap I know you're trying to feed me."

I remained silent as I lacked in response.

"mmhm, thought so. I've never see you react like that to any contestant let alone to another human being… I'll support you one hundred percent with this just be careful. You aren't the only one that noticed she's hurting."

"And that's actually the reason why there is nothing to support because I'm not going to try anything with her. I am her mentor and that is all."

"Whatever you say man." Was his only response before he turned on his heel and left just as fast as he had appeared. With that I turned back around and headed to to my car still trying to convince myself that what I had said to Ivan was the truth. Except even I didn't believe myself.


End file.
